Navy (Red Alert)
The Navy is basically the military on the sea, consisting of an assortment of ships and support units, such as the Allied Dolphin. GWWII Allied Navy During the Great World War II, the Allied Forces possessed naval superiority. They had small, fast gunboats, armed with a 75mm cannon and depth charges and as such were used as light escorts and scouts. Destroyers were competant anti-aircraft and anti-submarine platforms, armed with missile launchers and depth charges. The pinnacle of Allied naval technology was, however, the massive Cruiser. Though inaccurate, the cruiser's gigantic 16-inch batteries had unrivalled range and devastating power. However, they were slow and vulnerable, needing destroyer and gunboat escorts. Soviet Navy The Soviet Union's navy was mostly made up of Type 671 submarines, capable of anti-ship destruction, but useless against ground targets. Developed later on in the conflict, Soviet missile subs were more accurate and versatile against ranged opponents than the Cruiser, but their missiles lacked the range of cruiser shells. Submarines were relatively lightly armoured, but they were undetectable except to the sonar systems of gunboats, destroyers or the Sonar pulse, and could only be hit by depth charges while underwater. Both sides utilised similar designs in their landing craft. GWWIII Soviet Navy The Soviet Navy underwent significant improvements during the 20-years interbellum prior to the Great World War III. The Soviet Union improved its submarines into the lethal Typhoon Class Attack Submarine, these subs were able to stay subermerged unless detected or heavily damaged, their powerful torpedoes turned all naval units into flotsam. The Soviets also utilised Sea Scorpions as a patrol craft, and were very effective against air targets and soft land and naval targets. The pride of the Soviet navy was the Dreadnought, a massive capital ship that launch long-range missiles, and coupled up with heavy armor. Giant squids were also untilised, these squids were capable of regenerative health and once it laches itself onto a ship it will not let go unless the ship is destroyed or a dolphin attacks it. Yuri's Subs Yuri's relentlessly innovative mind led to the domestication of the Giant Squid by mind control. They were soon trained to be deadly soldiers in the cause of Communism, disabling and sinking ships with their great tentacles. Later, when Yuri built up his own private army, he designed the formidable Boomer subs which are tough in one-on-one anti-ship combat and can also launch missiles at surface targets. Allied Navy The Allied Navy consisted primarily of Destroyers, which are used for surface and coastal bombardment as well as in anti-submarine warfare. The Allies also deployed Aegis Cruisers against air targets and Aircraft Carriers. The Allies have also trained dolphins, primarily for use against Soviet squid squads. WWIII Naval combat in the "Real" World War III was very different - and a more vital front - from GWWIII, due to the great number of units which are amphibious, therefore emphasizing this military branch. These amphibious units include resource gatherers, engineers, bears, dogs, spies, commandos, Nanocores, and various other units. Soviet Navy The Soviet Navy which is arguably stronger than the Allies, and truly rivals the Empire's consisted of deadly Akula submarines which incorporated devastating ultra-torpedoes and normal tracking torpedoes, as well as lighty-armoured, amphibious Stingray Nasads which are armed with Tesla weapons. Against air targets, the USSR can deploy the Bullfrogs, which are amphibious and doubles as a transport. Dreadnoughts are once again terrifying foes, especially when preforming its new, self-injuring rapid missile fire ability. In the Uprising-era, the now-dismantled Union manufactured the Grinder which is an amphibious close combat tank. In addition to this the (alleged) improvised but highly destructive Mammoth Tank which is capable of attacking any unit was also noted to be amphibious. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is arguably the strongest in the world. The navy primarily consists of Sea-Wing anti-air submarines, Shogun-class battleships, Radar Boats, floating fortresses, Giga Fortresses, and the Naginata-class anti-navy torpedo cruisers. The Empire also deploy Yaris, cheap light submarines perfect for scouting and for attacking dolphins, and are captained by fanatical warriors who will resort to suicide tactics if necessary. Additionally, Tsunami MBTs and Mecha Tengus are amphibious units. The Imperial Navy possesses the Black Tortoise, one of the Empire's hauntingly large Floating Fortresses. The Empire have several very skilled admirals, including Naomi Shirada, a fierce admiral and commander of the Imperial Navy who often sends large numbers of Battleships, and Prince Tatsu, who deployed an elite fleet of Shogun Battleships, Sea-Wings and Naginata Cruisers. Only two naval units can transform which is the Sea Wing and the Giga Fortress. Allied Navy The Allies improved their destroyers and carriers, for the destroyers are now able to go on land for amphibious assaults while the carrier has 5 drone planes, which is an increase of the 3 Hornets it could launch during Great World War III. The Hydrofoil is an Anti air naval unit that can disable units from firing. Riptide ACVs are amphibious and armed with torpedos which can be utilised at sea. Dolphins are also employed and are trained to jump out of the water to dodge attacks but once they make a big leap they are vulnerable to AA. Pacifier FAVs and Cryo Legionaires can also swim across the waters. Category:Red Alert 2 Ships Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Concepts